El Stupido Maximo: now with Harry Potter!
by Queen of Blades
Summary: The stupidest fic I've ever written. Harry potter is a baka hentai who gets killed many times. HP/Inuyasha/VPM/Zelda


HArry Potter and the Fanfic of Stupidness.  
  
I feel like writing another mega-crossover. TA-DAH!! HArry Potter!!! Yeah!  
Demona, do the disclaimer.  
  
Demona: In this fic, she owns nothing. Also, this fic is pointless and stupid, but may be funny. She hopes. She wishes. Also, in this fic, HArry Potter has magical "boy who lived" powers that allow him to regenerate infinate times so she can kill him again.  
  
^_^ Domo Arigato!  
Demona: ::sarcasticlly:: your welcome.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry potter was bored. So he decided to stalk someone. He decided to stalk Kagome (from Inuyasha), because he secretly thought she was hot. So he hid behind a bush and watched Kagome. Then she moved, so he hid behind another bush. Nothing intersting happened. Then she went to the hot springs. Harry hid to watch her. Then he noticed Miroku and Inuyasha also hiding to watch. Then Inu saw Harry and growled and said "are you some kind of hentai stalker? you're stalking Kagome arn't you!"   
Then Harry said "yes." and then Inuyasha tore him apart. Then Ron turned him into a frog, so Sesshomaru (who happened to be passing by) tore Ron apart. Then he stole tetsuagia and noticed Harry regenerating, so he tore him apart again and left.  
Then Harry decided Kagome was too hard to stalk, so he went to go to the Starcraft game and stalked Kerrigan. Then Jim Raynor tore him apart. Then Kerigan saw them and tore Harry apart again. So harry went to the Zelda world and began to stalk Yuki. But Young Link caught him and tore him apart. Then Yuki noticed that Young Link was standing up for her and tore him apart,then tore Harry apart herself. Then HArry went to go stalk VAmpire Princess Miyu. But Larva caught him and tore him apart. Then Miyu felt sorry for him, so Larva tore her apart. (what, you wanted a happy ending? in a MIYU fic? feh!)  
Then Harry decided that he was having no luck with stalking girls, and he decided to stalk Evil Kirk. Then Alex caught him and tore him apart. Then Evil Kirk actually READ Crystal Dragon and found out he was married and then tore Harry apart, then tore ALex apart, then tore me apart, then tore himself apart. Then I regenerated myself and Alex.Then Kirk regenertated himself, so then Austin came and tore him apart. Then Harry was feeling left out, so Austin tore him apart. Then I called Austin Dusty so he tore me apart, then I regenerated myself again.   
Then Harry was tired of getting torn apart, so he staked Ron. Then Ron caught him, and Harry went and stalked Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore had him expelled, so he stalked Voldmort. Then Voldmort tore him apart, so he went to stalk my foot. I looked down and saw HArry about to pounce on my foot. I said "What are you doing?"  
Then Baka Harry said "I am in love with your foot. The shoe... on that foot, and the way it wears that sock, it was coming on to me". So then I kicked his face in and tore him apart. Then he went to stalk a mailbox. but then the mailbox was boring, so he tried to kiss it. But then he tried to french it, and it was the middle of winter, and his tounge got stuck. Then the owners of the mailbox called the "HArry Potter Fan Club" and they came and ripped his clothes off and ripped his hair out and stole his glasses in a frenzy to get souvanears.   
Then he noticed that there was a mailman who opened it. Then he wondered why there was this guy who was going to every mailbox, so he stalked him. Then he was convinced that the mailbag was a magic Santa sack and that the mailman was Santa in disguise, so he stole the bag and dumped it in the sewer. Then the mailman comes up to him and says "you know what? I know who you are. You're harry potter, and I have something to say to you." Then he made the noise it makes when you sign on to the internet and your speakers are on. Then he picks up the mailbag and says "goodday" tipping his hat. Then harry goes insane.  
MEanwhile, the son of one of the fans that got crushed in the mob thinks that Harry killed his father. And his name happened to be LArates. So then he challenges Harry to a duel, and poisons the Gatorade on the side table and poisons his rapair. Then HAry thinks it's a magical duel and shoot him with a harmless curse. Then Larates hits Harry with the poison sword, but while he is dying Harry shoots off a Avara Kadvera curse and kills Larates. Then Hermione drinks the gatorade. Then Kirk comes in with his evil elfs and takes over the country of Denmark. (What? I've been reading Hamlet! So sue me. No, don't. :-P )  
  
REVIEW THIS STUPID STORY!!! 


End file.
